vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mildred Avallone
Summary Mildred Avallone is a character in the Arcana Heart series. She started out as the main antagonist of the first game, but after her defeat, she would return as the Arcana of Light for her younger sister, Angelia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Mildred Avallone, The Halo, Light Arcana Origin: Arcana Heart Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archangel, Arcana |-|AH1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Creation (Can create various swords out of nowhere), Telekinesis, Danmaku, Reality Warping (She can warp her surroundings with her power, was going to recreate the Physical Plane), Portal Creation (Can open portals to different dimensions), Plant Manipulation and Healing (Has power of Plant Arcana, which gives control to plants and ability to heal herself), Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can rain down lightnings), Transformation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb ether), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit non-corporeal opponent), BFR via planar rifts, Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation (Can cause planar rifts, a distortion of space and time), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Was able to regenerate from crossing planar rift, which destroys physical bodies), Enhanced Senses (Can see Maidens from Arcana Realm), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Flight, Dimensional Teleportation, Power Nullification (Nullified Rainbow Celestial Stones' effects with Angelia by brute force), Empathic Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Minor Gravity Manipulation (Has power of Heart Arcana, which can passively stop any negative emotions, gives her attacks reflective properties and tweak a bit to gravity), Air Manipulation (Has power of Wind Arcana, which gives control to air), Metal Manipulation and Summoning (Has power of Metal Arcana, which gives control to metal and give ability to summon swords), Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Damage Reduction (Has power of Earth Arcana, which gives attacks holy properties, gives control to earth and reduce damage), Water Manipulation (Has power of Water Arcana, which gives control to water), Fire Manipulation (Has power of Fire Arcana, which gives control to fire), Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Time Stop (Has power of Time Arcana, which gives ability to create duplicates, increase speed and stop time), Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Bone Manipulation (Has power of Death Arcana, which gives ability to induce any kind of death, manipulate bones and gives attacks poisonous properties), Mind Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Has power of Dark Arcana, which gives ability to manipulate shadows and induce negate emotions to their minds), Telepathy (Telepathically talked with Angelia), Acausality (Type 1), Invisibility, Self-Sustenance (All types), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Rainbow Celestial Stones which can possess bodies and remove souls) and Status Effect Inducement (Getting even close to planar rifts will make one to suffocate) |-|Arcana=All previous abilities plus Precognition, Abstract Existence (Type 3; Arcanas are meta-existence that embodies certain things they represent), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Can harm those who can hurt her. Fought against Heart Aino, who can fight Angelia and herself in Arcana form. Has power of Arcanas. Laughably superior than the likes of Fiona, who is a higher-dimensional being) | At least Universe level+ (Shouldn't be far too below other Arcanas like Partinias, who is power source of Heart. Stronger than before and Arcanas are considered to be higher being in higher plane of existence. Angelia stated that Mildred became a higher-dimensional being) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can move this fast casually) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Partinias and Tyr. Way faster than before) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Superior than Fiona) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Going to tank the merging of Physical Plane and Arcana Realm, which restarts the universe in it's entirety) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high | Infinite Range: Universal+ (Is going to recreate the entire universe). Low Multiversal with Teleportation | Universal+. Low Multiversal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. Able to create complicated rituals and formulas on the fly. Very manipulative and has wide knowledge of metaphysics and Arcana Realm. Weaknesses: Without Ether, she will disappear over time. Is quite overconfident. Key: Arcana Heart 1 | Arcana of Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Angels Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Arcana Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Bone Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2